


Mutant High: Getting Used To An Adventurous Life

by stagprince666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - X-Men, Derek is basically just a werewolf, F/F, F/M, Isaac is telepathic, M/M, Stiles can teleport!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagprince666/pseuds/stagprince666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek enrolls to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters after an incident at his old school. Getting lost on literally his first day, Derek meets another student who helps him get to his first class. After a series of funny and emotional events, something bad happens, making Derek's new group of friends have to rely on each other's strengths to negate their own weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

   So there he is, standing in the middle of a random hallway in his new school, completely lost. The hallways to the left and right of him look the exact same, save the old paintings on the wooden walls. Ugh, he passed through here last night, he is sure of it. Professor Monroe walked him to his room that’s down the hallway to the left of him (he’s pretty sure), but it was midnight and he was delirious with fatigue. Derek looked at his watch, it was 9:45 am, fifteen minutes late for his very first class. He’s not making a very good impression.

   After a minute of Eenie-Meenie-Minie-Moe, the still sleepy Derek turned to his right, and started to paddle his way down another corridor. He’s sure he’s going to get lost and die of hunger and no one will find his body. Not that anyone here will miss him, he hasn’t met anyone, except the headmistress. All the doors look the same: a beautiful stained mahogany. At least he was pretty sure they’re mahogany. But, he wasn’t sure about anything anymore.

  All he had known, everything and everyone he loved, was ripped from him. And all because of a stupid incident at his old school. What was he supposed to do, let that bully beat that kid up? No, that’s not what he stands for, letting the “strong” prey on the weak. But instead of getting a teacher, Derek decided that he should maybe scare the bully a bit. Emphasis on a ‘bit,’ he didn’t mean to completely lose his shit. Larry - the bully - didn’t even get hurt, nor did the kid that Derek never bothered to learn the name of. He could have handled it better, he supposed.

  Walking down the halls, Derek started to wonder how big this place really is. He’d looked up Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters the day before he left Beacon Hills, but he never saw a square footage. But, square footage wouldn’t help him now, because he’s now worse off than he was five minutes ago. If only they had maps on the walls instead of paintings of ships at sea. Except for that half naked greek god he just passed, he liked that one. Derek gasped, that painting of Apollo is the one that’s in front of his room. Great, he’s walked in a circle.

  Derek was contemplating going back to bed and try again at lunch, when he heard a slight whoosh. He turned to his left, and saw a bare foot pass through a doorway. This could be his only chance (not a hyperbole, he felt) to find his way back to the main part of the school. After quickly walking up to the open door that was three rooms from his, Derek caught sight of a rather sleepy looking teen boy flopped down on one of the two beds in the messy room.

  Derek knocked on the door jam and the pajama clad boy jerked in a startle, then he was gone in a small puff of white smoke. Derek stood there a moment, startled too. What the fucking Christ just happened? Where’d that boy go? Derek was WAY too tired for this shit, all he wanted to do was sleep, was that too much to ask? But no, he had to deal with getting lost in a maze that people call a school, and disappearing kids.

  “What are you doing here?” Derek heard a voice behind him say. He turned around to see the boy standing there. The boy had dark circles under his eyes, messy bed head, and breath that smelt like he just woke up. And this boy, this Houdini like teenager, was beautiful. His amber eyes, messy brown hair, and wide shoulders made Derek feel a pang of desire deep in his chest. Derek must have been staring because the boy spoke again, “Um, hello,” he waved in front of Derek’s face, “you okay buddy?”

  “Yes,” was all Derek replied. Better keep it short and simple, less he’d embarrass himself.

  “Well, can I help you?” The boy sounded a bit annoyed.

  “Yeah, um, do you know how to get to this classroom,” Derek showed the boy his schedule, pointing to the class he should be at. He was still staring at the Houdini Boy with wide eyes.

   “Hey, can you stop staring at me like I’m the Second Coming? Have you never seen a teleporter before? Wait, I’ve never seen you before, are you new?”

   “Yeah, I got here last night. I cant find my way anywhere. I’ve been wandering the halls for twenty minutes.”

   “Ah, dont worry, newbie, I got lost my first few days too. Okay, that class is…” Houdini Boy paused for a minute, thinking, “Um, I actually don’t know how to get to that class room. I haven’t walked there for like, two years. I’ve always teleported to Dr. McCoy’s. Um, sorry, I can’t help you.” Derek slouched in defeat, and Houdini Boy noticed. “Well, I could teleport you there, if you’d like.”

   Derek gasped a little, he’s never teleported before. Would it it hurt? Should he hold his breath? What if his arm gets left behind? He can’t go through life with only one arm! “Um, no. No thanks, I’m not that desperate.”

   Houdini Boy gave a laugh, “Oh come one, it’ll be fun. I like being people’s first,” Houdini Boy paused and blushed at the possible innuendo, and so did Derek. “Um, eh, yeah…”

   Derek sighed. “Will it hurt?” He inquired.

   Houdini Boy’s face lit up, “Ha! No, it won’t. You won’t feel a thing. I’m Stiles, bee-tee-dubs.” Derek gave him a perplexed look, “Uh, by the way…”

   “Derek.”

   “Well, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Derek.” Stiles offered him a handshake. Derek took his hand, and suddenly everything around him turned to white smoke, when it cleared a second later, everything was different. They moved somewhere else. There was a bright atrium to their left with a series of potted plants, and to their right was a closed (mahogany) door. The plaque on the door read “Dr. Henry McCoy” in gold letters. The hallway around them was deserted. “Well, here it is,” Stiles said, gesturing to his right.

    Derek was expecting motion sickness, vomiting, and asphyxiation, but instead he got a bit chilly. “That wasn’t bad,” Derek said.

    “I try,” Stiles said. “Um, the class ends in like, thirty minutes so I’ll be back by then to take you back to your room; which you can show me later. Where it is, I mean.”

    “You don’t have to do that,” Derek offered, but Stiles put his finger up to his lips to silence him.

    “Shh, no, its fine. See you then,” he said, and then he was gone, leaving a poof of smoke that quickly faded. Derek turned every which way to find Stiles, but he was gone. After a beat, Derek turned to the door, opened it, and walked in.

    “Uh, Mr. Hale, I presume,” said a 5’ 11” blue hulking beast. That, was another thing Derek wasn’t expecting.

 

***

   What was Stiles getting himself into? His heart just about exploded when Derek knocked on his door this morning, and it still felt like it was going to burst. Praise Talos, a new cute boy had moved to the school. Well, maybe he wasn’t much of a boy, he did have some pretty thick five o’clock shadow. And thick eyebrows, and hopefully thick other things, if you know what he means.

   This is one of the days that Stiles doesn’t have a class til the afternoon, so he could go back to bed. Except, he promised to go get Derek after his class. And getting the chance to see Derek again made his heart skip a beat. Stiles started to fidget with excitement and  impatience. If only he could time travel too. Boy, would that make his life even easier.

   Stiles decided that he should wear actual pants and not plaid pj bottoms when he goes to get Derek. So he gathers his things: clean clothes, and stuff for a shower: shampoo, bar soap, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. Then, in a poof of smoke, he’s standing in the boy’s bathroom just down the hall from his and Scott’s room. He steps behind a curtain to one of the four showers in the room, and gets undressed. Stepping further back into the stall, he passes another curtain into the tailed shower.

   Scott is sitting on his bed when Stiles gets back. “Hey, why did you take a shower so early?” Scott asks him.

  “Um, no reason,” Stiles looks away to keep his excitement from Scott. “Hey, I’m gonna go to the library for a bit.” But before Scott could reply, Stiles disappeared

 

***

  Three weeks later, Derek knows exactly how to get to all his classes, which corridor to cut across to get to his room faster, which door closest to him that leads outside, and how to get to the kitchens without being seen. He’s mastered the layout of the mansion he attends school in. He’s even gotten used to the strange antics of his fellow classmates -- mutant classmates.

  There’s a boy down the hall that can shapeshift, a girl in his econ class who make people see illusions (she jokes about her being constantly naked, but she makes people see clothes on her), and even a girl who can ‘release psychokinetic bursts of energy,’ what ever the hell that means.

   But for the life of him, he can’t figure out Stiles. On Derek’s first day, Stiles saved him from the maze that is Mutant High (what most of the students call the school), took him to his first class, then to his next three classes, wondered the school with Derek so he could find his way around, and took Derek to most of their meals. All during which he probed and prodded about Derek’s powers, and then getting mad when he wouldn’t tell him. He would then refuse to take him anywhere anymore and that he would ignore Derek until he told him (which he never stuck too). Stiles would even make fun of Derek; saying that he really didn’t even have powers, that he conned his way into the school.

   Derek just doesn’t really like to use his abilities, they make him feel even less human -- well, he’s a mutant, so he’s not even human -- and he’s always afraid he’d lose control. He first discovered his powers when he was thirteen. Playing in the woods with his sisters, he could suddenly smell everything and hear his sisters’ heart beats as if he had his ear to their chests, he could even focus his eye to see farther than they should. And then his sisters’ gasps told him that something else had changed. His face, they screamed, didn’t look normal anymore. That it had changed, that it no longer looked human. Thus starting his martyr complex. He wasn’t normal, he was cursed. Quite literally, his sisters told him. You see, Derek’s mutation -- Derek’s curse -- made him into a ‘werewolf’ -- well, something that resembled a werewolf: he had pointy ears, long claws, glowing eyes, and sharp canine teeth. His brow ridge and other parts of his face even changed -- shifted -- to look more canine like.

  After he calmed down from the freakout he had, Derek’s facial features smoothed back to normal. But his senses were still heightened, along with everything else: he could run faster, he was stronger, he could even heal faster. His parents were actually thrilled that he was a mutant, they said “good, at least we know that at least one of our kids has a future,” they then rolled their eyes at his sisters. They didn’t like that very much. But, one day, his sisters too, had abilities manifest themselves. His older sister Laura could control peoples’ emotions and his little sister Cora could manipulate memories. While Derek’s abilities were potentially dangerous, his sisters’ weren’t, thats why only he was sent to Mutant High by their parents.

   Derek is sitting in the dining hall when Stiles approaches him, there are a few people trailing along behind him. Derek’s never met these people; he frowns at their approach.

   “Hey there, buddy,” Stiles greets. “I have some people to introduce you to.” Derek gives him a pointed look. “I know, I know. You ‘don’t like people,’” Stiles says with air quotes and a really bad Derek impression. “But hey, we’re friends, these are my friends,” Stiles gestures to the five people behind him, “so why can’t all of us be friends? You know, a big friend fest, if you will.” Derek only grunts as a greeting, and turns back to his food. “Oh come on,” Stiles exclaims.

   Derek turns toward the group -- who’s standing by rather awkwardly -- and says a simple hello. God, why can’t he just eat in peace? Why isn’t one friend enough? Why does Stiles have to throw more people at him? The group takes that as an invitation to take up the space in the seats near Derek, with Stiles to the seat to the right of him. They all look vaguely unsure, keep glancing at each other, as if they’re having a conversation. Knowing this fucking place, they probably are, probably in their heads or something. Fucking mutants.

   A pretty black haired girl breaks the silence first, “Hi,” she says, “I’m Allison.” She offers her hand, but Derek refuses to take it (he’s never liked touching people, save for Stiles). She doesn’t look offended though, she just sets her hand back down on the table. “I’m pretty sure you’re in my English class,” she muses.

  “Yeah, I am.”

  “Well, Stiles, this has been very productive,” a redheaded girl says. “I think I’m going to go,” she says before getting up and walking off.

  “Rude!” Stiles shouts after her, she doesn’t hear or doesn’t care, Derek can’t tell which. “Anywho, friends, this is Derek. Derek, this is friends,” Stiles motions to the group, then to Derek.

  “Hello Stiles’ friends,” Derek grits out.

  “Oh, come on dude, don’t be that way,” Stiles nudges Derek’s arm. At the contact, Derek can hear Stiles’ heart speed up for a second. Derek’s heart does the same.

  “Well, I guess I should do more substantial introductions,” Stiles says with a grin. God, Derek loves that grin. “So, Allison’s already introduced herself. Her power is the coolest. Get this, she has Flash Precognition,” Stiles says the last words with such awe, it’s almost like he’s in love.

   “I don’t know what that means,” Derek deadpans.

   “It means,” Allison cuts in, “That I can see things happen seconds before they do. It’s mostly only helpful if I’m fighting or hunting. There’s really no real world application,” she says.

   “Except you can like, swerve a car away from a crash before it happens,” Stiles throws his arms up as an exclamation.

   “Yeah, that’s true,” she relents.

   “Now, onto Scott,” Stiles gestures to a tan boy sitting next to Allison. Derek inhales deeply, he’s smelt this boy -- Scott -- before. He’s Stiles’ roommate, Derek’s guessing. “Scott’s power is awesome too. He can Persuade people. We call it his ‘Puppydog Eyes,’” Stiles says with a big grin. “It’s actually really annoying. He’s made me do his homework before.”

   “That’s cool,” Derek says genuinely. What Derek would give for that mutation.

   “And now Kira,” A small Asian girl perks up at the call of her name, she must have been daydreaming or something. “Kira can manipulate electricity and create it, she’s very scary actually,” Stiles muses. “Yeah, she’s exploded quite a few lightbulbs in her day.” Derek’s eyes widen. Wow, someone who’s probably more dangerous than him. He never would have guessed, she’s just a cute petite girl, but she could potentially kill him, with just a flick of the wrist. “Yeah, her power is even cooler than mine, and mine’s pretty awesome.”

   “Hi, I’m Kira,” she says with a happy smile. Derek can’t help it, he smiles back; it almost feels wrong on his face.

   “And finally, we have Isaac,” Stiles gestures to the last person. “our resident Telepathic prodigy,” Stiles say with great affection. The boy blushes, looking away bashfully. “Yeah, he doesn’t talk much,” Stiles adds.

   “Well,” Allison starts, “What can you do Derek?”

   Derek’s face scrunches up, he should have known this was a ploy for Stiles to learn of his abilities. “I don’t think it’s any of your business,” he says.

   “Oh come on, we could just have Scott make you tell us, or have Isaac read your mind,” Stiles says. Great, he’s got Derek in a corner. He has to tell them now, they’ll find out anyway.

   Derek sighs, “I’ve got a bunch of stuff,” at that, Stiles perks up, shifts so he’s literally on the edge of his seat, leaning into Derek just a bit. “I’ve got heightened senses, strength, speed, retractable claws and teeth, and a faster healing factor.” Stiles was looking like he was in awe of Derek; he’s sure even if he didn’t want to be friend with him anymore, Derek wouldn’t be able to get rid of Stiles. “And, I can shapeshift a bit,” Derek says after a pause. The whole table is gazing at him, they clearly didn’t expect this.

   “YOU HAVE TO SHOW US,” Stiles shouts in his ear.

   Derek glowers at him, “No.”

   “Oh please,” Allison pleads.

   Derek lets out another sigh, “Fine.” He’s never going to get used to being this open. Not even with his family, they never saw him shift. He didn’t want them to see him so monstrous. But hey, they’re all monsters here, aren’t they?

 

***

   They all stumbled outside on their break after first period, all (except Derek) eager to witness Derek’s abilities. Standing in a line, they all turned to face Derek. “So, kind of the last time I shifted in front of people…” Derek looked down meekly, “I might have lost control…. a bit.” The collective looked at him as if he had already shifted, like he had grown a second head or something. “I- I didn’t hurt anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just couldn’t shift back.” The slight panic in their eyes died down.

  Stiles moved forward, “You wouldn’t even be able to catch me,” he announced. There was a series hums of confirmation coming from the rest of the group.

   Derek felt like that was a challenge. Stepping closer to Stiles, almost nose to nose he said, “Wanna bet,” with a wolfish grin and broad shoulders firmly square.  

   “Bring it,” Stiles whispered back.

   At that, Derek’s eyes began to glow a deep red, prompting the group to gasp, but Stiles looked unfazed, still steel-faced like he was playing poker. Derek’s ears extended, making tips at the end, his top and bottom canine teeth grew to sharp points, the five o’clock shadow clinging to his face deepened, turning into long sideburns, and his brow ridge became more pronounced. Letting out a deep roar (that had startled everyone), he leaped forward and tried to grab Stiles, but he only caught smoke.

   “Told you,” Stiles says. Derek whirled around, and rush toward Stiles. But, again, only caught smoke. Derek started to feel frustrated, but he hadn’t lost control, which was good.

Hearing a whoosh of air far to his left, Derek began to rush that way, more of a blur of limbs than a steady trot.

   The whole of the group stood awestruck at how fast Derek could move, he was almost like cheetah. They watched as Derek chased Stiles around the lawn near the edge of the forest. But soon, Derek ducked out of sight, leaving a confused look on both Stiles’ and the rest of the groups faces. Stiles (along with everyone else) looked around for Derek, but he was no where to be found. Derek enjoyed their confusion from the bushes to Stiles’ right. Letting out a final breathe, Derek leaped from his hiding place and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

   “Told you I could catch you,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear. He could hear Stiles’ heart shutter and the spasm from his limbs. Derek squeezed harder -- like a hug from behind -- be he didn’t know why he did it. He then let go, making Stiles stumble forward.

   “I guess I was wrong. Well, we’ll have to try this again. Maybe with everyone else,” Stiles gestured to the rest of his friends; they were either chatting amongst themselves or watch Stiles and Derek.

   Guys, we have to get back, break is over. Derek heard in his head, but he didn’t recognize the voice. He looked around, shifting back to his normal human form. Relax, it’s just me, he heard the voice again. Then, out of no where, a large portion of his time at his old school flashed before his eyes. From the time he accidentally tripped his English teacher, making him throw hot coffee on another student, to the time when he roared at that bully while fully shifted. Whomever was in his head, was searching his memories. Derek whipped around and looked at Isaac, he was the only explanation for the disembodied voice.

   “I didn’t say it was okay for you to poke around in my head,” Derek roared out, causing everyone to flinch in surprise; Isaac looked like someone just kicked his puppy. Why would Isaac do that? And why was Derek seeing what Isaac was looking at? Feeling territorial of his mind, Derek stomped toward the door leading inside. No one stopped him.

 

 


	2. Halloween Costumes, Trick-or-Treating, and The Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently, I'm rather lazy and school has be hectic. I hope all you lovelies enjoy this chapter! And thanks for all the nice comments, they mean a lot!

    He had known Derek for four weeks now, but Stiles still didn’t know what his deal was. They had always acted rather flirty with each other: holding eye contact just a little longer than needed, brushing each other’s hands for almost no reason at all, and they were almost always thigh to thigh when sitting with each other. But other times though, Derek would act like he couldn’t stand Stiles’ company, storming off when Stiles told a stupid joke or if he dropping something or acted all around embarrassing. But that’s what Stiles is: embarrassment.

   Stendarr’s mercy, Stiles was glad that he could teleport; he didn’t have to deal with awkward situations that he caused, he’d just teleport right out of there. But other times, though, was bad. Like that one time when he popped into his room to see Scott sprawled out over his bed with his dick in his hand and jerking it like there was no tomorrow. That was not good. Luckily, Scott didn’t notice him so he just got himself the hell out of there. Now (which he should probably should have been doing this the whole time) he’d teleport right outside the door and either knock or unlock the door (loudly) to tell Scott he was coming in. Or that other time he teleported into Danny’s room to see him singing embarrassingly loud to Katy Perry. He now makes it a firm rule to not teleport into any room. Now he politely knocks. Which takes up SO much time. Stiles has become a rather impatient person due to his ability. Which is why he’s gotten annoyed with Derek. Why won’t he just kiss him already? Gosh, that’s all Stiles is asking for (well, and an Xbox One for his birthday).

   So now Stiles finds himself in the gym. Working out. Next to Derek. Whom he can’t keep his eyes off. Stiles is starting to feel like he’s taken too many “casual” glances in Derek’s direction; watching his bulbous biceps contract and contort while pumping iron. Damn, Stiles wishes that iron wasn’t the only thing Derek was pumping. Stiles wishes that Derek was pumping him, if that wasn’t clear. On another “casual” glance at Derek, Derek makes eye contact, making Stiles’ heart feel like it pooped it’s pants.

   “Are you alright?” Derek asks him, looking rather curious.

   Stiles starts to mentally flounder. What should he say? I’d be better if you were going down on me, was a little too forward. So Stiles decides to go casual, “Um, uh?” There was a long pause. “Yep, I’m fine. You know, just, lifting weights, exercising and what not.”

   “I know, I invited you to work out with me.” Derek’s smirking, with a concerned eye brow (that are most definitely on point) tilted.

   A bead of sweat slid down Derek’s bicep like water on a windowpane. Derek pulled the outrageously sized freeweight into a curl. Stiles is pretty sure just one of those weights weigh as much as him. Oh the piggy backs that Derek could give Stiles. “Yeah, thanks for that, bee-tee-dubs. I’ve been getting kind of flabby, with, you know, not really walking.”

  “No problem. I’ve been wanting someone to workout with. I used to workout with my friend Josh at my old school,” Derek says between reps. “He’s the only one at my old school who knew I’m a mutant. Well, he was the only one. He never had to asked questions when I’d casually bench 400 pounds.”

  “Yeah, actually, what happened at your old school? Like, did you get kicked out? You never told me,” Stiles says while he lifts an appropriately heavy dumbbell- unlike Derek.

  “No? No, not really. I didn’t get kicked out. My sister Cora made everyone in the school forget what I did.” Stiles throughs him a weird look. “Oh, I thought I told you what happened,” Derek says.

  “You haven’t, that’s why I asked, dumbo.”

  “You don’t have to be rude about it,” Derek says in mock-offence.

   “I’m not being rude, I’m being pushy.”

   Derek scoffs, “Well, there was this kid who was about to beat up another kid in the hallway. Larry - the bully - had been a real problem for some of the kids in my school and I was getting tired of it. I meant to only make my eyes glow and roar at him, but I accidently fully shifted. That scared the shit out of him, along with everyone else. And when I tried to shift back, I couldn’t, I had been having trouble with shifting recently. Fortunately, my little sister can manipulate memories so she wiped everyone’s memory. My parents thought I was too dangerous for a normal school, so they sent me here,” Derek finished talking, looking away in guilt.

   Stiles really didn’t know what to say, “Um, why didn’t your sisters come with you?”

   “My parents didn’t deem them ‘dangerous’ enough,” Derek said with air quotations.

   “Oh, well, that’s… okay.” Derek probably feels like the family dog that bit a kid so they sent it to the pound. Well, Mutant High is basically a home for strays, so he fits in well at least.

   “Yeah…” Is all Derek said.

***

   Derek now finds himself at the very end of October surrounded by his newly found friend group – more of an associate group, they’re only being held together by Stiles, actually. Derek looks over to Stiles from where he’s sitting on his bed; he has a fond look on his face while he applies fake blood to the corners of his mouth, lips slightly parted. He’s about done with his Dracula costume, it suits Stiles perfectly.

   “Hey everybody,” Stiles exclaims while jumping to his feet, “I am a creature of the night.” And with that, he’s gone in a poof of smoke and reappears in the corner behind Derek. Grabbing Derek’s neck and shoulder, he bends down to fake bite Derek’s jugular. The group laughs from their places around the room, Derek only blushes. “Hey, have we decided on a costume for you, Derek?” Stiles says while standing straight up again.

   “No, I’m not going trick-or-treating,” Derek responds.

   “But you have to go with us,” Kira pleads from her place on the floor of Stiles’ and Scott’s room. “Hey, you should be a mummy. ‘Cause, you know… the glowing red eyes. I think it’s perfect.” She makes her fingers into a square and holds her hands out in front of her, like she’s framing Derek’s face for a picture. “All we need is toilet paper and tape,” she finishes.

   “No,” Derek says while staring daggers at her.

   “Dude, it’s perfect,” Stiles and Scott say in unison.

   “No, I’m not doing it,” he argues.

   “Fine, I guess you can be a werewolf attack victim,” says Stiles while he folds his arms. “You know, ironic. He’s basically a werewolf but he’s going as a victim” The group gives hums of agreement.

   “I’ll be a mummy,” Derek deadpans at Stiles.

   “Fine, fine, whatever,” Stiles says with his arms up in defeat.

   Moments later, Kira comes back into the dorm room with two large rolls of toilet paper and one roll of clear tape. Taping a loose end to his shoulder, Derek starts winding the paper down his body, but he has trouble with his hips, he can’t reach without tearing the toilet paper. “Uh, can I have some help,” Derek says. A hand brushes the top of his and takes the roll, he looks up and see Stiles smiling at him. Derek blushes at the hand contact.

   Stiles takes the roll and kneels down in front of Derek. Oh, god. Whenever Derek would imagine Stiles on his knees, it wasn’t like this. It’s hard not to think of all the things they could be doing while Stiles is on his knees. Just then, Derek’s blood started to rush south, prompting his jeans and toilet paper to get a little tighter. Stiles reached his arm around Derek’s hips to wrap the roll around him. He pulled it back to Derek’s frontier, accidentally brushing his hand on Derek’s mostly cock. Derek jumped, and so did Stiles’ heart. However, Stiles didn’t freak out or back way, he only blushed and looked at Derek’s feet. Derek felt mortified, so he passed his time by looking at the ceiling or around the room. None of the other’s in the room seemed to notice the accidental hand-to-phallus event occur, they just kept on with their conversations… except Isaac. Standing (almost lurking) in the corner of the room, he gave a simple smirk to Derek.

   “He likes you, you know?” Derek hears Isaac say, except he wasn’t talking with his mouth.

   “I thought I told you to stay out of my head,” Derek thinks.

   “I know. I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I’m not used people not liking me in their head.”

   “People just let you snoop around in their heads,” Derek mentally asks, baffled by the thought of people’s openness with Isaac.

   “No, they don’t, they normally can’t tell I’m in their heads. You’re different for some reason,” Isaac speaks in Derek’s head with a cool, slightly monotone voice, he’s clearly a calm and collected person. For him to make a mistake, something as trivial as being caught snooping, must be a shock for him.

   “Just…. Stray out of my head.”

   By the time Derek and Isaac finish their mental conversation (something Derek never thought he’d have), Stiles finishes wrapping Derek’s legs and taping the loose ends of the toilet paper to his ankles. “Great, now all we need to do is your arms and head,” Stiles says, standing and looking Derek in the eyes, blush still painted thick on his face. Stiles tapes an end of the toilet paper to Derek’s shoulder, trying to make it look seamless. Beginning to wrap the toiletry around Derek’s thick bicep, he avoids any more eye contact. After finishing with Derek’s arms, Stiles began on his head, trying to push down his fluffy hair while coiling the white paper around his pate. “You look great,” Stiles says while standing back to admire his handiwork.

   “Told ya,” Kira singsongs from her place on the floor. She adjusts her red-orange ears on top of her head. She’s perhaps a cat or maybe a fox, Derek couldn’t tell. She didn’t have any other indication to what she is. “When do you guys wanna go? And more importantly, how are we getting into town?” She asks. And they are good questions, because the town that their school boards is at least fifteen miles away. And being that they didn’t have a car, they only had one option. They all looked to Stiles.

    It took Stiles a whole of fifteen minutes to get everyone to town: he had to rest between each teleport, apparently it gets tiring. They went in increments of three, including Stiles. First Allison and Scott, then Kira and Isaac, and finally, Derek and Lydia (whom he really hadn’t met yet). Stiles introduced them briefly, only an exchange of names before they left Stiles’ room.

   Derek isn’t really that clear on the school rules, so he didn’t know if they were breaking the rules or not, if leaving the campus unsupervised could warrant punishment or not. He decided not to ask.

   “So, where are we going first?” Scott asked the group, the vest of his pirate costume whipping in the wind.

   “Well, we should hit the less crowded streets first, they will give us the most candy, then the more crowded streets just to show off our costumes,” Lydia say, she gestures to her Cat Woman costume.

   “You really thought about this, haven’t you?” Derek asks.

   “It’s my job to think for these fools,” Lydia motions to the group, making them all stare daggers at her. “What? It’s true and don’t even deny it.” Derek likes Lydia.

   So they set off on walking down streets, knocking on doors with light on inside. Many of people passing out candy ask the group why they’re trick-or-treating, saying that they are too old for such activities. Stiles would always huff at them: “Would you rather us to be at a party doing drugs, drinking, and fornicating? Hmh?!?!” That normally shut the person up. Derek likes Stiles too.

   They go from door to door, trying to ignore Stiles comparing trick-or-treating to child prostitution or something like that, Derek stopped listening early into the rant. Finally, they come to the house that was Stiles’ true objective of the night: the local house that was rumored to be haunted. The dark brown manor stood at the end of a long, thickly wooded driveway protect by a black iron gate. Most of the shutters were missing or just barely hanging onto the walls. Most of the windows were broken too, few were intact.

   “I’ve been wanting to come here for ages, but I’ve always been to scared to come by myself,” he admits.

   Kira gives him a look, “So you trick your friends into coming with you on the scariest night of the year? Yeah, that makes things better.”

   “Oh come on, you’re one of the most dangerous mutants at school, I think we’ll be fine,” Stiles says. She only hums in response.

   Making the trek up to the house was more scary than Derek thought it’d be. He was constantly aware of every twig snap and every time fallen leaves got russled. Derek’s pretty jumpy for 170 pounds of muscle. He’s always been jumpy, he thinks it’s because his sisters have always tried to scare ever since he was a little kid. Sometimes he’d flinch just from turning a corner, expecting Laura to be standing there with a scary mask on. However, ever since his powers manifested, she has stopped, probably a little worried that he might accidentally hurt her.

   They were finally up to the house, it stood like a singular gravestone in the middle of a forest: a reminder that a person had once lived there, but no longer do. It grew more ominous as the clouds passed over the half darkened moon, blurring the edges of the house into darkness, along with everything else. Derek focuses his eyes harder, manually adjusting them to the sea of black before him. His vision slowly turned more red, drawing forth shapes from the inky black. He turned left and right, his company looks rather bewildered, the lack of light doesn’t have the same effect on them as it did him. He could see in the dark, they couldn’t.

   “Are you guys okay?” He inquired.

   “Great job Stiles, it’s too dark to see,” Lydia said sardonically, “Did anyone bring a flashlight?”

   “We have something better,” Stiles says, his smirk only visible to Derek. “We have a Kira with us. Kira, darling, would you like to give us some light?”

   She sighs, as if this whole ordeal is exhausting. She lifts her arm, fingers stretched toward the sky. Derek quickly closes his eyes, he doesn’t know how bright her electricity would be. With his eyes shut, he had to rely on his hearing. A slight buzz could be heard, after unfocusing his eyes, he opens them. What he sees is one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. In a jagged ring around Kira’s fingers, bounced arcs of light blue electricity. It was almost like she had reached into the clouds above and had stolen a handful lightning. The light from her up-reached hand illuminated the whole area, reflecting off on the few intacted windows of the house. The shadows of the group flickered back and forth behind them, almost too quick to see.

   “Well, shall we,” Stiles motioned to the half opened door of the house. 


End file.
